1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angular velocity meter using a piezoelectric element and a camera using the meter and, more particularly, to a camera which prevents a camera shake.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional piezoelectric vibration angular velocity meter is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 3-150914.